


*sips that gay coffee*

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, he's a whippet, oh god my writing SUCKS but i love these girls, they live together and they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: Breakfast time!!





	*sips that gay coffee*

**Author's Note:**

> don't yell at me this sucks

Meg fills Bolt's water bowl, without spilling any this time as she took it back to its place on the floor. She smiles proudly and watches him drink until the the pan on the stove pops and grease quickly stings her hand. 

She scowls, she forgot about the bacon. Using a fork to toss the last straps of bacon onto a plate, Meg determines the bacon is alright, crisper but still edible which is a win in her book. 

The table is set with two plates and forks already, she adds her plate of bacon and a stack of not so round pancakes. She grabs the plate of eggs and starts the coffee pot on the second trip. 

When Meg quietly pushed open their bedroom door, Claudette was still tangled in between the sheets and blankets, out cold, but since Meg left the bed, she took up the most space she possibly could.

She climbs into the bed, careful where she put her hands so she wouldn't crush the girl underneath her. The redhead leans closes, pressing kisses to Claudette's face, resulting in sleepy groans. 

"Oh my darling, Sleepyhead, time to wake up." Meg sang in a terrible high voice that just made Claudette scrunch her nose. 

"Too early."

Meg leans in again, this time giving her forehead a kiss, "I made you coffee." 

Claudette opens an eye to look at her, "Keep talking, maybe you'll convince me."

"Well, I can't leave until you come eat breakfast," Meg paused, and listened for her dog outside the door, "And you know how Bolt gets without his run!" 

Claudette has almost half a second to realize what her girlfriend has done when the dog slams the door open and excitedly climbs onto the bed. He licks at her face, forcing her to sit up and calm the dog.  
  
"I know who he gets it from." She gently pushed Bolt to the edge of the bed and he hops down. Meg hands her the glasses resting on the nightstand with a smug and satisfied look on her face. 

"Just for that stunt, you get to make my coffee." 

"Sure thing."

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm basically they're baby  
> also Bolt is a recurring character in the ideas I never fucking write i love him


End file.
